Dream Interpretations
by Seiya Uoza
Summary: Shiro and Ichi have been friends for years but now the albino is invading the red head's dreams and doing some not so Pg-13 rated things to him, the kicker is, Ichi kinda likes it. What happens when Ichi finally gives into temptation? BOY x BOY means Yaoi, don't like, don't read. If you do read, please review.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Yes I'm sorry for taking down this story but I changed a few things account wise so I figured I'd go through and edit my stories. Dream Interpretations is all edited and ready to be finished but I lost my Bleach 7 Minutes in Heaven in the process because my flash drive with my stories on it is MIA. If any of my readers was smart and saved the chapters on their computer can you please tell me so I can get my story back? It would be greatly appreciated and you will be loved forever and evers.

I'm going to try and finish Dream Interpretations as fast as I can as well as working on my version of All's Fair in Love and War. I'm also going to be having a Sango and Miroku story coming out soon as well, once I finish the one shot. Please tell me what you think of all the things I put up here and if you need help with story ideas please don't be afraid to ask. I love helping so you don't have to worry about me being a bitch and stealing your idea because it won't happen.


	2. Meaning

"_Ahh… ah… Shiro… ngh… Ahh!" Ichigo panted fisting his hands in the silver hair of his albino look alike._

_Shiro hummed around the Strawberry's cock that he was currently sucking like it was his favorite candy. His hands massaged Ichigo's balls while his tongue lapped at the base and delved between the small expanses of skin in between his "toy's" sac. Bobbing his head up and down Shiro lightly scraped his teeth on the underside of Ichigo's shaft as he moved his head up earning him a surprised gasp that soon turned into a pleasure filled moan. When his mouth reached the top of Ichigo's cock his tongue teased the slit at the center of the head causing the teen to twitch. Swirling his tongue around the teen's cock he released Ichigo with and audible pop._

"_Now why would I stop when ya look like yur enjoyin' this su'much?" Siro asked the red head looking at him with lust filled eyes._

"_Bastard." The red head ground out before Shiro started trailing his tongue up the boy's toned stomach silencing from uttering a complete protest._

_The albino smirked at how fast the boy lost all coherent thought and loved how the Berry arched into him practically begging to be touched. "Ya really want it don't cha Berry?" Shiro asked before taking one of the so-called Berry's nipples in his mouth sucking nipping and raking over the bud with his teeth._

"_Ahh… ha!" the younger teen gasped with his bud was assaulted and feelings of pleasure wracked his body._

_Shiro released the bud he was teasing with his mouth and moved up the body writhing with pleasure underneath him in favor for kissing Ichigo's mouth instead. The teen wined and the loss of heat but the albino's mouth greedily gobbled it up._

"_What'd ya say we take this to the next level eh Ichi?" Shiro asked the boy hovering right above the Berry's lips._

_Said Berry's eyes widened at the request and he twitched in anticipation when he saw Shiro coating three of his fingers with saliva. Shiro's hand found the younger teen's entrance circling it with his pointer finger before delving inside of the younger boy's tight heat._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What the…" Ichigo said as he shot upright out of bed. "I can't believe I had that damn dream again! It's been 3 weeks maybe I should ask Rukia about it she's into all the psychology mumbo jumbo."

Swinging his feet over the edge of his bed Ichigo got up and walked over to where his school uniform was hanging. Finding walking a tad but uncomfortable the temperamental teen started grumbling about mother fucking wet dreams and grabbed his clothes before storming into the bathroom to fix the problem that he has had every morning since the dreams started… a hard on.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called out up the stairs at her brother.

Having fixed his issues he stomped down the stairs and as usual Isshin was waiting for him with a surprise attack that was easily evaded. "Oh my precious son! You've come so far! You can dodge my attacks without even looking at me or even trying! I'm so proud of you… oof!" Goat-Face went on until his son smashed his face into the floor.

"Give it a rest dad even Yuzu could evade you if she wanted." Ichigo said walking into the kitchen where he smelled bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage.

Tears welled up in Isshin's eyes and he ran over to the poster of Misaki, "Oh Misaki our son is being so mean to me!"

"Oh cool it Goat-Face." Karin said walking right past him and into the kitchen to eat.

As soon as Ichigo saw all the food on the table he practically started drooling it looked so good. "Wow Yuzu this looks amazing." He told her patting her head. "But why did you…" he started to say but then the door burst open and Renji, Grimmjow and Shiro walked into the kitchen. The guys to one look at all the food and practically knelt at Yuzu's feet thanking her for inviting them in for breakfast the day before. What could he say; Yuzu's cooking was amazing. "Well that explains why there was so much food." Ichigo thought out loud to himself with his usual scowl on his face.

"Aww, did someone wake up on ta wrong side of ta bed this morning?" Shiro asked teasing him.

Ichigo glared at him, "You could say that." He said brushing past his friends grabbing the ingredients needed to make himself an egg sandwich.

"Come on Ichi ya know I was just teasing ya." The albino said wondering what he did to receive the cold shoulder. Walking over to where his favorite berry was standing he put and arm on his shoulder intent on apologizing for whatever he did wrong but stopped as soon as Ichigo flinched away from him.

"Ichi…?" Shiro started to ask but was cut off.

"I'm going to Rukia's I got something I need to talk to her about." Ichigo said cutting off Shiro. Thanking his sister for the food and kissing her forehead he walked out of the house taking care not to brush against Shiro.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked.

The albino turned to look at them confusion written all over his face, "That's what I'd like to know." Shiro said wondering what he did to the red head to make him act that way.

On the way to Rukia's Ichigo felt horrible for how he acted around Shiro but what could he do? Because of those stupid dreams anytime Shiro accidentally touched him that spot felt like it was on fire. I mean sure he came out of the closet last year but the dreams still confused him. The red head and the albino have been together for years. They had their fights sure but they were always there for each other. Throughout all of Ichigo's bad relationships Shiro was always his shoulder to cry on and comfort him when he needed it the most. Sure Shiro kissed him once or twice but that didn't mean anything did it?

"Rukia! Open up, I need to talk to you!" Ichigo shouted pounding on the door to the house she shared with her brother.

"I'm coming I'm coming, stop yelling!" she shouted loud enough so that the red head could hear that she was coming. "What do you want?" she asked opening the door.

"You're into all the psychology stuff right?" Ichigo asked her cautiously.

"Yes why?" She asked him her curiosity spiking.

Well… um… can we talk about this inside?" he asked kind of embarrassed about the topic.

"Sure." Rukia told him leading him through the house and up to her room where she knew her brother wouldn't eves drop on them. Sitting down on her bed she patted the spot next to her and asked, "Now what is it that you wanted my 'psychology stuff' information for?"

Sitting down Ichigo stared at the floor as he spoke, "Well, I guess first things first I've been having the same dream for 3 weeks. It's a dream about me and another guy that I know and… well… uh… let's just say that he does **things**to me." The red head said blushing as bright as his hair.

"Ahh. So what you are saying is that you're having gay wet dreams with Shiro correct?" Rukia asked giving him a knowing look.

"Yes… wait how'd you know that?" Ichigo asked her wondering how the hell she put that together with the little information he gave her.

She shook her head at him, "That part doesn't matter what matters is what your dreams are telling you. Your dad is supportive of your sexual status right? And your sisters don't care who your with just as long as their big brother is happy right?"

"Well ya but what does that have to do with my dream?" the teen asked

"What do you think it means you fool! You're going to end up with Shiro whether you're ready for it or not." Rukia shouted at him as she started to lose her patience. Ichigo might be in the top 30 of their class but the boy sure was stupid when it came to social issues.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, "No that can't be. Me and Shiro are just friends that's not right."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ichi but until you admit that you like Shiro and actually do it with him your going to keep having that dream every night until you do." Rukia told him shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

"I'll figure something out so that this doesn't happen!" Ichigo told her determinedly.

"Ichigo you can't wage a war with your dreams." Rukia warned him.

"Just you watch me." Ichigo told her as they left her room to head out to school so that they wouldn't be late. _"I can't lose Shiro I just can't."_Ichigo thought to himself as he mentally prepared himself for a losing battle.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Shiro: Ah so that's why Ichi was so mean to me

Ichigo: *blushes* Shut up!

Shiro: *hugs Ichi* Don't worry Ichi I won't leave ya. I love ya too much for that. *turns towards Seiya* And you better put that in the story

Seiya: I never said I wasn't going to but someone might end up in denial and you get to take him out of it. *evil grin*

Shiro: *curious* Ooh what do you have in mind?

Seiya: *waves Shiro over and whispers in his ear*

Shiro: *evil grin* I love your mind *hugs Seiya* Granted I'm not so sure about chapter 4

Ichi: What about Chapter 4?

Shiro: You'll see but I know that all the pain is worth it in the end*chuckles*

Seiya: *thumps Shiro on the back of the head* Don't give anything away you idiot!

Ichi: *confused* Pain? What pain? Are you going to hurt me? Is Shiro going to hurt me

Seiya: *hugs Ichi* I wouldn't do that or let him do that to you and neither would they *points at Grimm and Renji*

Renji: *nods in agreement* If he hurts you Ichi he'll get my fist in his face

Grimm: I'll turn him into a real hollow if he hurts you

Shiro: *to Grimm* What are ya getting at? And what about her?

Grimm: *feral grin* Let's just say you'll end up with a new hole in ya

Renji: *smug look on his face* Seiya has the power of the keyboard we can't hurt her

Ichi: Seiya do something!

Seiya: Ok then I hope you liked the first chapter of my first Bleach Yaoi!

Renji: Read and Review *smiles*


	3. Revelations

Seiya: I came up with this chapter with the help of my idea puppy K-chan *evil grin*

ShiroIchiRenjiGrimm: *confused* Idea puppy?

Grimm: What the hell is an idea puppy?

K-chan: Well it's a puppy that comes up with story ideas and I help Seiya.

Grimm: *whips around to face the cute puppy*It talks too?

Seiya: I'd be careful if I were You Grimm

Grimm: Why? What the hell can a puny puppy do?

Seiya: *sigh* I warned you

K-chan: *growls* What did you say? *transforms into a not so cute, really big and scary puppy*

RenjiIchiShiro: *snickers*

Grimm: *gulps* Nothing… I said nothing

K-chan: *transforms back into her cuteness* That's what I thought. *turns to readers* Hope you enjoy the chapter!

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ichigo jumped at the sound of his alarm clock as it woke him up from his world of dreams. "Damn. I had it again." He said to himself making his scheduled trip to the bathroom. Locking the door after him the teen started the shower. Stripping out of his clothes and ignoring his erection for the moment he stepped into the shower letting the warm water run over his body. Sighing as his muscles relaxed Ichigo trailed his fingers from the hollow of his hip up to his nipples tweaking them like the Shiro in his dreams did making him moan. When his buds were hardened the berry kept on hand at his nipple while the other trailed down his toned stomach to wrap around his erect cock. Groaning at the pressure on his engorged member he moaned in pleasure at the friction his hand created when he started moving imagining that it was Shiro's mouth instead of his hand jerking him off. The running water of the shower helped hide his moans from his family as well as slick up his cock making it easier to imagine Shiro's mouth around it. Part of him couldn't believe that he was actually doing this but another part of him wanted more. Squeezing his member with his hand the image in his mind swallowed around his cock making Ichigo throw his head back to hit the wall of the shower as he moaned again. Feeling that all too familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach he squeezed his member a few more times while the image in his mind swallowed sending him over the edge as he came all over his hand. Cleaning off his hand he finished in the shower and made sure that the shower was clear of all traces of his cum before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back to his room.

"It's been 3 days already I don't know how much longer I can keep avoiding Shiro." Ichigo said sighing, as he put on his school uniform.

Looking at his clock he mentally swore to himself at the time. Shiro, Renji, and Grimm should be there to pick him up by now and he had no clue what he was going to do. He was fine around Renji and Grimmjow but as soon as he got within touching distance of Shiro he got all nervous and flustered so he just started avoiding him so that he wouldn't feel like that and he hated himself for acting like a coward.

"Ichi-nii! Ren-chan, Sho-chan, and Grimm-chan are here for you!" Yuzu yelled up the stairs at her brother making the males in the back ground chuckle. She was too cute for them not to like their new nicknames. Granted she was the only one allowed to call them that.

"I'll be right there!" the teen yelled out his door as he grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs only to be 'surprised' again by Isshin who got a face full of textbooks from his son hitting him in the face with his school bag.

Face swollen and bloodied with a broken nose Isshin still smiled and praised his son. "Oh my darling Ichigo you've grown so strong and resourceful! Thinking to hit me with your school bag, how smart of you!" he yelled running forward to hug his son but got a swift kick to the gut that sent him flying across the room instead.

"Oh give it a rest will you Old Man! No one with a normal family attacks their son as soon as he wakes up and is trying to leave for school!" his son yelled at him.

Bottom lip trembling and eyes watering Isshin ran to the poster if Misaki crying.

Shaking his head at his idiot father Ichigo walked into the kitchen, hugged Yuzu, waved to Karin, and headed for the door. Opening it he realized that none of his friends followed him. Turning around he stared at them, "Are you guy's going to school or not?" he asked them before going out the door chuckling as he heard them scramble after him.

"Oi! Berry Boy wait up!" Grimmjow shouted as he ran out the door after his friend. Catching up to the red head Grimmjow looked behind him to see Renji and Shiro in a conversation of their own and used the opportunity to talk to Ichigo about the past few days. "So Ichigo what's been going on with you the past couple days?"

Ichigo balked at the sudden question but kept on walking, "Nothing is wrong with me Grimm I'm perfectly fine."

"If you're perfectly fine then why won't you go anywhere near Shiro anymore?" the bluenette countered.

"Just drop it ok." The smaller teen said forcefully before walking away from Grimmjow and his other friends and into the school.

The four of them made it to homeroom before the bell rang and Shiro and Renji gathered around Grimmjow's desk. "What you say to Ichi that made him walk off in a huff?" the albino asked him.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know I just wanted to know what was up with him because of the past couple days and he got all defensive and prissy when I mentioned how he's been avoiding you."

"Damn it! It's been 3 days and neither of us knows what the hell is wrong!" Shiro said in frustration.

"Well we can't really force him to tell us what's wrong." Renji told him.

Shiro glared at the pineapple head, "Ya well right now I don't really give a damn about what we can and can't do! I'm going to figure out why he's been avoiding me and I'll do it today."

Just then their homeroom teacher Ms. Youroichi came in and called for everyone to take their seats. Renji moved to his desk next to Rukia and Shiro moved to his desk right behind Ichigo and noticed how the berry tried to get as far away from him as possible without it being noticed by others. His inner self grumbled about how he was being treated but decided to leave it until Ms. Youroichi was done with their English lesson.

"And that is how Macbeth became King with the assistance of Lady Macbeth who essentially ran the whole operation." Ms. Youroichi said finishing her lesson 45 minutes later.

Having felt Shiro stare at him for the whole period Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that the bell was about to ring and raised his hand. "Ms. Youroichi I have a question about Lady Macbeth."

"Yes Kurosaki what is your question." She asked him sitting down at her desk.

Using that as an excuse the teen got up and walked up to his teacher's desk before asking his 'question'. "Why is Lady Macbeth so… evil? I mean that is the only word I can think of to describe her really." He asked.

"Well Ichigo…" she started but was cut off when the bell rang. Shiro grumbled as his plan to talk to Ichigo after class failed and headed towards the gymnasium for his next class.

Ichigo watched as Shiro left the classroom and turned back to Ms. Youroichi. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I have to get to class and you know how Kenpachi is." The redhead said grabbing his things and heading towards the gym. Instead of changing in the locker room and risking running into Shiro Ichigo changed in the bathroom and took his stuff and sat it right inside the door on Kenpachi's office before heading inside the gym to find the brute.

"Oi! Kenpachi!" the smaller boy shouted spying the spiked black hair of his phys-ed teacher.

Kenpachi turned around and his mouth stretched into a feral grin. "Ah, so are you ready for our rematch?"

Seeing Shiro watching him from the corner of his eye, "What the hell do you think? Would I be talking to ya if I wasn't ya dumb ass!" the red head said purposefully to make the larger man angry.

Said man charged at the teen and Ichigo easily stepped out of the way managing to land a kick to Kenpachi's side. Kenpachi caught Ichigo's foot and yanked causing the berry to fall to the ground giving Kenpachi the advantage. Being the smaller of the two Ichigo managed to weasel his way out from under Kenpachi to land another blow. Seeing as that Ichigo and Kenpachi were the best fighters of the class this was how class went; Ichigo dodging Kenpachi, Kenpachi retaliating and trapping Ichigo landing a few blows of his own, Ichigo getting out of it and managing to hit Kenpachi another time with the class watching. Both men came out of the rematch with bruises and cuts but when the bell rang for class to be over it was Ichigo on top of Kenpachi. The large man had lost the fight against the berry again.

"Go clean yourself up and get changed. I'll write you a pass if you'll end up being late." He said to the teen grudgingly.

"Maybe next time Kenny." Ichigo said grinning as he jogged out of the gym to get his clothes from Kenpachi's office and head to the bathroom thwarting Shiro's plan yet again.

"Damn it! How's he know what I'm going to try without actually realizing it?" Shiro mused to himself.

End of the School Day….. (sorry for all the time skips but if they weren't there this would take forever)

"See ya guys Ol' Goat-Face said he wanted me home after school to help out at the clinic." Ichigo said leaving his friends at the doors of the school.

"I need to get home too if I'm going to have dinner ready in time and still be able to watch my show." Orehime said with a smile.

"And I'm going with her to make sure nothing catches on fire and to get help with my math." Tatsuki told them hooking her arm through Orehime's and walking away.

"I need to get to the pet store. The price on the cat that I wanted finally was reduced so I'm going to go get it and hopefully it's still there." Grimmjow informed the rest of them. "You coming Renji? You said you wanted to come with me earlier?"

"Ya, see you guys later." He told what was left of the small group before following after the blue haired teen.

Chad and Uryu already left to help Urahara at his shop while Tessai was away so that left Shiro and Rukia left standing at the school. Looking up at Shiro Rukia could tell that his day hadn't gone as planned. 'When Ichigo wants to avoid someone he can do it and quite well at that.' She thought to herself. "So by the look on your face your day didn't go as planned did it?" the raven haired girl asked him.

Shiro turned to glare at her and his frustration from the day just spilled over. "Gee I wonder what the hell gave you that damn idea. I sure as hell have no fucking clue! Ichi is still avoiding me and I can't think of a one damn reason as to why he's doing this stupid shit! No matter what I think of or try he finds so fucking way to get the hell away from me before I even get in a 3 damn foot radius of him!"

Rukia balked at the sudden outburst that her friend had. She had to admit that she was wondering how he was going to take this but even she had to admit that he lasted longer than she thought he would. "Well all I know is that he's having these strange dreams every night."

The albino's expression softened and he stared and the girl, "Strange?"

"Dang it I shouldn't have told you that and I guess I can't tell you that they are about you. Dang I did it again. Don't tell Ichi I told you anything okay." Rukia told him after she accidentally 'slipped' some information about Ichigo's dreams to Shiro.

"Is Ichi really dreaming about me?" Shiro asked her.

Rukia waved at him, "Well bye, see ya tomorrow at school Shiro!" she said happily before walking away and leaving Shiro to his thoughts.

"I wonder what kind of dream it is to cause Ichi to avoid me like he has been?" Shiro asked himself as he walked home from school to think about his new found information.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Seiya: I apologize about all the time skips but if I went through the whole day that would've taken forever and I would've ran out of ideas and since I couldn't get a hold of my idea puppy while finishing this chapter that would've been bad. Plus I wanted to see what people's imaginations could come up with when it came to Ichi avoiding Shiro all day.

Shiro: Ya bout that Seiya, when is Ichi going stop avoiding me?

Ichi: Aww is someone lonely?

Shiro: No I just don't like it when I can't talk to ya

Seiya: Aww *hugs Shiro* Don't worry the annoying avoidance will end quite soon

Rukia: Thank goodness. If Shiro snapped again I think something or someone might've ended up dead

Grimm: *high fives Rukia* Nice one!

Shiro: Hey!

IchiSeiya: Be nice

Grimm: *sighs* Yes Ma'am and Berry

Ichi: *thumps Grimm on the head* How many times do I have to tell you to stop callin me that!

Seiya: Well guys I got an embarrassing moment for Ichi in the next chapter… *sees Ichi's exprassion* Don't worry it's nothing detrimental. Any who read the next chapter to find out how my idea puppy helped me and what happens to Ichi

Grimm: Do we get to say it?

Seiya: Yup!

GrimmShiroRenjiIchi: Please Review! Seiya would like to know if you liked what happened so far

Renji: *waves* Until next chapter… see ya


	4. Unconsious

Seiya: *grins evily* Ok time for Chapter 3 and Ichi's embarrassing moment. _drmona lord_ gave me an idea for this part of the story but it isn't going to happen until later but it will lead to good not bad things between Shiro and Ichi

Shiro: O.o What kind of good?

Seiya: *giggles* You'll see but I know you'll love it!

Grimm: Are we sure she's alright in the head… *Seiya thumps him in the back of the head* Ouch! Alright you're ok.

RenjiIchi: Haha

Renji: Serves you right

Ichi: You know this wouldn't happen if you would just leave her alone

Shiro: *sly grin* I think someone likes somebody other than Ichi here

Grimm: *blushes* Shut up!

Seiya: All right all right I think you guys have teased him enough for saying something stupid now back to the story

Shiro: Hope you enjoy!

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ichigo groaned as he looked at his clock, '7:30' he thought. Sighing he got out of bed and took a cold shower hoping that the temperature of the water would wake him up a little bit. The red head had never been one to stay up really late or all night for that matter so the fact that he hadn't slept in 3 days was surprising even to him. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to get pulled back into his dreams where things were how he actually wanted them to be with Shiro. The dreams were already affecting his relationship with his friend. At first it wasn't bad considering that when the dreams first started he just began seeing Shiro in a new light. But it gradually grew to the point where he couldn't be around his best friend for fear of him revealing what was going on. Everyone knew something was up and Grimm even asked him about it but Rukia was the only one who actually knew the full story and that Ichigo wouldn't be able to handle it if he actually lost Shiro all together. The cold shower did little to help the fog that his mind was in so he didn't waste time chilling himself and left the bathroom to get dressed for a long day at school. The teen got downstairs just as Yuzu was about ready to yell at him to come down for breakfast

Seeing the dark circles under his eyes and his listless expression she started to worry about him. "Ichi-nii are you alright? You don't look too good."

The teen in question smiled at his sister's concern and rested his hand on her head. "I'm just really tired Yuzu I haven't been sleeping well. I'll be alright don't worry."

"Alright Ichi-nii, your breakfast in on the table." She said hugging him and leading him to the table not trusting him to make there on his own.

Knowing that his sister was worried about him Ichigo let her steer him towards his usual seat at the table silently wondering where their crazy father was at. Sitting down he noticed that the food was on the more energizing side of things that what Yuzu usually made but considering his sister's kind heart and amazing cooking ability he ate it anyway. To his surprise he actually did feel more awake than he had been when he got up that morning. Kissing her on the forehead and sending a wave in Karin's direction he left the house and headed to school.

Being in a cheerier mood that the day before Ichigo happily greeted his friends when he saw them instead of his past annoyed grunts of acknowledgment. Though once Shiro came and joined the group his mood changed and he weaved around Grimmjow to walk next to Renji who was on the other side of him and 2 people away from Shiro.

Shiro growled inwardly at Ichigo's attempt to avoid him again watching as the berry moved so that he was walking in between Renji and Grimmjow. He already vowed to himself that he would figure out what Rukia meant when she told him that his berry was having strange dreams about him so instead of leaving the berry alone he followed him and Ichigo moved away again weaving so that he was by Chad. Not letting the berry get away Shiro silently initiated a game of Duck Duck Goose between him and the smaller teen who was trying to avoid him.

Ichigo was starting to get very nervous when Shiro didn't stop his pursuit. He weaved in between all of his friends and even did circles around Chad to try and stay away from Shiro to no avail considering that the albino was still trailing him as they entered the school gates.

Grimmjow getting annoyed with the two of them walking around him and almost tripping him up multiple times had had enough. "Okay you dumb asses just stop what the fuck you're doing! Ichigo you walk by me and Renji. Shiro from now on you walk over by Rukia and stay there. Try getting near the berry and I swear Shiro you'll have a fist in that damn pretty boy face of yours so fast you won't even know what the hell happened got it!"

Mentally praising Grimmjow Ichigo practically ran to his assigned place and gave a happy sigh of relief while Shiro grumbled as he walked next to Rukia for the short remainder of the walk.

Ichigo was looking forward to his classes with the mentality that they were actually going to work, which they did in his first 2 classes but after Ms. Youroichi's English class and Zaraki's gym class not so much. After those first 2 classes he found it amazingly hard to stay wake through his math class that was right before lunch. Luckily his friends had enough to say that was interesting enough to keep him awake for the remainder of the break. When the bell rang he grudgingly got up and walked to his history class praying that Ukitake had something for them to do. Walking into the room Ichigo took his usual seat by Rukia and Shiro groaning when he saw his history teacher wheeling in the TV.

"Um… Mr. Ukitake what are we doing today?" Ichigo asked hoping that the movie would be able to hold his interest.

"Well Ichigo since we are learning about the Old West of the United States I thought it would be interesting if we watched a movie about one of their most famous outlaws Jessie James. There are some amusing lines in the movie that I think that you will find funny." Ukitake told his student. He liked Ichigo in the sense that he was an honest boy who tried his best at everything he did. He had good friends and only fought when provoked so he didn't see him as the delinquent some of the other teachers saw him as. With that Ukitake popped in the DVD and pressed play letting the sounds of war fill the classroom.

The opening scene of the civil war was very interesting for Ichigo and he saw the whole thing and even he had to admit jumping a horse over a wagon full of wood and then steering the horse with your mouth while shooting down the enemy was pretty bad ass. Sadly that was the last thing he remembered because sometime on their journey home he fell asleep and was sucked into a dream he's been trying to avoid for days.

_Opening his eyes Ichigo looked around and saw a sideways world with Shiro standing off to his right with a smile on his face. "It's so nice of you to finally join me." Shiro said smiling at him, his eyes filled with a 3-day pent up lust; if that was possible for a dream._

_In the blink of an eye Ichigo's dream world flashed and changed so that they were in his room. Not wasting any time the dream Shiro pinned Ichigo to a wall and kissed him. Once he 'felt' Shiro's lips against his the teen melted into the embrace giving Shiro access when he nibbled on the berry's bottom lip. The albino brought one of his hands up to angle the red head into a deeper kiss as his tongue mapped out the warm cavern left to him to explore while his other hand wrapped around the teen's waist pulling him as close as humanly possible causing the smaller teen to moan at the contact._

"_Like that don't we?" Shiro asked with a smirk as he backed the berry up towards his bed._

_Ichigo let out a small "oof" as he fell back onto the bed with Shiro pinning him down. With a devious smile Shiro brought one of his legs up in between the red head's legs and applied pressure to the slowly growing bulge he found there causing Ichigo to arch his back and buck his hips to get more of the pleasant friction._

"_Eager ain't we?" the albino stated with a smirk that made the smaller teen glare at him. Adding more pressure to the now prominent bulge in his partner's pants Ichigo moaned his name…_

"Shiro…" Ichigo moaned quietly in his sleep.

Shiro and Rukia looked at each other before Rukia raised her hand to get the attention of their teacher.

"Yes Rukia?" Ukitake asked noticing her hand.

"Mr. Ukitake sir I'm sorry to interrupt but I must request that you let Shiro take Ichigo to the Nurse's Office. He's been having sleeping problems as of lately sir and he hasn't had a good rest in 3 days." She explained giving him the minor details.

"Of course and I hope the rest helps." Ukitake told her giving them permission to leave the classroom.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo and noticed his labored breathing, "Ok Shiro you heard him, take Ichigo to the Nurse."

Shiro just stared at her. "Why do I have to take Sleeping Beauty here to tha Nurse I'm actually enjoyin' tha movie."

Rukia crossed her arms and whispered heatedly at him, "Do you want to find out what's wrong with Ichigo and why he's avoiding you?"

"Well ya but…" Shiro whispered back

"No buts about it if you take him to the Nurse's Office I can practically guarantee that you'll figure it out." She ordered him through whispers.

The albino rolled his eyes at her and stood up, "Ugh fine I'll take him but if I don' figure it out you'll regret it for makin me miss tha movie." Shiro threatened her as he picked up the berry who instinctively curled into his warmth.

Shiro carried Ichigo out of the classroom and down the hall to the Nurse's Office expecting to find either the Head Nurse Ms. Unohana or her apprentice Ms. Isane but neither of them were in so Shiro took Ichigo to the bed in the far corner and laid him down while he himself sat on the edge of the bed watching the red head's face trying to put together the pieces of information he had. Taking a closer look he noticed that the boy's face was flushed and that his breathing was labored. Scanning the rest of his body to see if there was anything else that was out of order Shiro's eyes stopped when he noticed the bulge in his friend's pants, 'Is that what I think it is? No it can't be… but he did moan my name in his sleep. Didn't he?' Shiro thought to himself. "Well let's find out what all this means shall we." he said to himself out loud climbing onto the bed so that he was above Ichigo. Shiro leaned over his flushed friend's form and whispered, "What is it tha you need, King?" hoping to get a reaction that would answer some of his questions. All the albino got in reply was a whimpered, "Shiro..." from the berry, along with a buck of the red head's hips.

_The albino grinned over his prey and whispered huskily in the berry's ear, "What is it tha you need, King? Tell me wha ya want... and I'll help ya out." Hearing this only turned the berry on even further, and Ichigo could only whimper Shiro's name wantonly, while bucking his hips in response making the albino grin. "I still don't know what you want King. I can't give ya what ya want if ya don't tell me wha it is."_

Shiro listened to Ichigo whimper his name and couldn't help but be turned on by the way the berry said his name. "King… I can't help ya if I don't know what ya want. Tell me wha ya want." The albino said using one of his hands to cup Ichigo's cheek and his eyes widened when he heard Ichigo whimper, "You… Shiro… Please." and buck his hips into the albino's. Shiro couldn't believe his ears or his hips for that matter. He had to hear what the berry said again just to be sure. "What was tha King? I couldn't quite hear ya."

_Shiro chuckled at how easily he reduced the red head to begging but he still wanted to hear more. Grinning maniacally the albino latched on to Ichigo's pulse and started to suck, lick, and nip the spot relentlessly while the thigh he had pressed up against his captive's prominent erection introduced a new level of pressure that made the berry cry out at the sensation. Removing his mouth from the berry's neck he let his tongue trail up towards the red head's ear. "What was tha? I didn't quite here ya King?" He told the berry nipping at his ear._

_The red head gasped at the nip to his ear. His body was filled with sensations he's never felt before and he was on overload. He wanted more; needed more and only one person could make him feel this way. "You… I want you Shiro." the berry said through the labored breathing brought on by his attacker._

Even though it was in his sleep the berry had confessed and Shiro had heard it loud and clear. The berry wanted him and he was perfectly fine with that considering that the albino wanted the strawberry for himself. Knowing that the berry dreamed about him this way was a surprise but also a turn on. I mean really, how often is it that you have an almost identical twin (not biological of course) that has wet dreams about you and get to watch him while he's having one? Willing to take his chances with the berry if he woke up Shiro leaned down till his mouth was almost touching Ichigo's and whispered, "If tha's wha ya wish then ya got it King." before he closed the distance and finally kissed Ichigo for real.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Seiya: I owe the completion of this chapter to Angelchan2012 because if it weren't for her who knows how long this would've taken me

Shiro: Ya thanks for that Angelchan you have no clue how long I was just staring at Ichi for until you came along

Ichi: *blushes* Shut it Shiro

Grimm: Did the good not bad thing happen between Ichi and Shiro yet?

Seiya: Sort of but not really. I wanted to start off the next chapter in an interesting way so I intentionally left this one off as a cliffy cuz I wanted to be a little mean.

Renji: Hey it's what the readers get for lack of reviews

Seiya: Thank you Renji and to my faithful readers who have reviewed every chapter I apologize for the cliffy but the beginning of chapter 4 will make up for it… at least I hope it will anyway

Shiro: *hugs Seiya* Don't worry bout it I know you'll do awesome in the next chapter

Seiya: Thanks Shiro you're the best! Oh and I was thinking about writing a story with an OC and one of the boys so if you readers are all for that pm me or tell me in a review who you want the OC to end up with out of Renji, Ichi, Grimm, and Shiro.

Ichi: That sounds like a cool idea but if you pick Shiro I hope you know what you're doing

Shiro: What's that supposed to mean

Ichi: What do you think it's supposed to mean you can be scary sometimes.

GrimmSeiya: He has a point

Renji: Never am really around him so I'm not getting into this argument

Shiro: Bah, what ever

Seiya: Plz review!

IchiRenjiGrimShiro: Ya review plz!


	5. Loving You, Sort Of

Seiya: Sorry bout the cliffy guys but I think this chapter will make up for it.

Shiro: It better, I want to actually do stuff to my berry not the dream me

Ichi: *blushes* Shiro!

GrimmRenji: *laugh at Ichi's embarrassment*

Seiya: *hugs Ichi* I love you Ichi you're so cute!

Shiro: Hey he's mine! *tries to steal Ichi away*

Seiya: *avoids him* Nuh uh if it weren't for me he wouldn't be yours

Grimm: She has a point

Shiro: You're just sayin that cuz she's thinking of writing a OC story that is the sister story to Angelchan's All's Fair in Love and War where she helps you through your depression.

Grimm: Shut up!

Seiya: Haha ok enough with the bickering boys time 2 get on with the story

Renji: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter

ShiroGrimmIchi: Please review or who knows how long it'll be till the next chapter

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

-Flashback-

_Feeling a lack of precious oxygen the berry woke up to find himself locked in a kiss with his best friend. He pushed the albino away to refill his lungs, a deep blush prominent on his face. "Wha… what are you doing Shiro?" the berry asked him._

"_I'm doin' nothing tha ya didn't want." the albino told him bending down to attack the red head's neck._

_Said berry gasped at the feeling of the real Shiro doing the things that his dream version did. He loved the feel of Shiro's lips on his skin but couldn't bring himself to admit to it out loud. "I don't… understand what you're talking about."_

_The albino grinned and delivered a particularly harsh nip to the berry's neck causing him to arch his back and moan in pleasure. "Oh but ya do know wha I'm talkin about." Shiro whispered huskily licking a trail up to his berry's ear. "Just now ya said perfectly clear that ya wanted me." He said before nibbling on the shell of the smaller teen's ear._

"_Ahh… Shiro!" the berry whimpered when he felt Shiro's hand slip under his shirt. 'Oh God this feel so good.' Ichigo thought to himself as Shiro's hand explored his torso from under the confines of his shirt. "So good… Shiro more… please." The red head begged._

'_What happened to being afraid Shiro was going to leave you?' Zangetsu asked the berry (he's goin to be that little naggy voice in the back of Ichi's mind)._

_Ichigo cringed at the words his inner self said to him and stilled. "Stop… Shiro stop… Get up!" he shouted at the albino._

_Shiro did what the berry asked though he was confused at the sudden change. "What's wrong Ichi-berry ya were enjoyin yourself a moment ago?"_

"_I don't care if I was enjoying myself a moment ago or not we can't do this." Ichigo told him disappointment and a hint of fear and sadness evident in his voice._

"_Why can't we? I don't see a problem cept that we're both guys." the albino stated matter-of-factly._

"_Well I do! It may be all fine and dandy now but…"_

"_But wha?" The albino asked._

"_But… but what if something goes wrong huh? Did you ever think of that? What if afterwards you never want anything to do with me!"_

"_Ichi…"_

"_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"_

"_Ichigo. Look at me." Shiro said to him using his hands to make sure the red head couldn't turn away. "I would never do tha. If anything I doubt you'll be able to get rid of me." The albino told the red head trying to reassure him._

"_Really?" the berry asked hopefully._

"_Really really." The albino said with a smile before he kissed the berry again, more gently this time._

_It was the kind of kiss that made you think that you had all of the time in the world, a kiss that truly showed how much you loved someone. It was slow, easy, and sensual. Not rushed, needy, or hasty. It was full of patience, love, and want. With that kiss Ichigo knew more about his feelings for Shiro and Shiro's feelings for him in 5 minutes than his whole life._

"_Do ya get it now Ichi?" I really do love ya and ya ain't getting rid of me either. So can we at least try?" Shiro asked the albino._

"_Ya… I guess we can Shiro… but don't you go tryin to force me into anything." Ichigo warned him._

_Shiro chuckled, "I think tha supposed to be my line."_

-End Flashback-

Ichigo jumped when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Warn a guy next time!" the red head shouted at his boyfriend of a couple weeks.

"Did I scare ya?" Shiro asked teasing his boyfriend.

Ichigo shook his head at him, "More like surprised than anything. I was just thinking bout something."

"Wha was it?" Shiro asked him.

"Just how this whole thing started, to me it's kinda hard to believe." The red head said honestly.

Shiro leaned down and kissed his berry's neck hugging him a little tighter, "Well weather its hard ta believe or not I don care. The important thing is that I love ya and ya love me right?"

"I guess… hey do you want to come over after school?" the berry asked partially avoiding the question.

Shiro caught on to the avoidance technique right away but decided against asking him about it until they were at the red head's house. "Sure I'll come over I got some math questions for ya to help me with."

"Haha how did you ever get by in math before I came along?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend leaning back into Shiro's chest.

"I have no clue." Shiro told him with a smile accepting the added weight of the berry.

**DING DONG DING!**

Ichigo looked towards the rooftop door and sighed, "Time to go to class." He said removing Shiro's arms from his person and walking towards the door. Not hearing Shiro's foot steps behind him the berry turned around to see his boyfriend still standing in the same spot. "You coming on not?"

The albino turned and looked at the berry he loved and smiled, "I'll be right down just give me a minute." and with that he watched carrot colored hair disappear down the steps to the main part of the school. "I wish I knew what he was thinking." Shiro said softly to himself looking out over the roof before he turned and headed to class before he was late.

At the berry's house…

"… and that is why x equals 45. Do you get it now?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend as he tried explaining how to do the simple-to-him-yet-hard-for-his-boyfriend math problem.

"Ya I think I do." Shiro told his boyfriend who just smiled at him happy to be of help.

"Is that the last question or do you have more?" the berry asked.

Seeing his opportunity Shiro pounced at the chance to ask the berry what was going on. "Actually yes I do have another question but it isn't related to math Ichi."

"Is it history? You've been having issues concentrating in Ukitake's class lately." The berry stated.

"No Ichi it's about us." Shiro told him.

"Wha… what do you mean?" the smaller teen asked getting worried.

"What I mean Ichi-berry is tha ya know tha I love ya but I have no clue how I stand with ya. Do ya love me? Do you hate me? Is it just not workin? Am I not trying hard enough? I just don't know." Shiro asked him.

If you thought Ichigo was nervous before try now. Our poor berry had no clue what to do so he said what came to his head first. "Would you like anything to drink or I can see if Yuzu would be willing to make us a snack?"

Shiro couldn't believe that his berry blatantly avoided his question like that and watched as he got up and yelled down the stair and asked if Yuzu was willing to make some snacks. When the berry sat down our favorite albino finaly lost it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep avoiding my questions when all I want is a simple straight forward answer? Do you like me or don't you?"

Ichigo just stared at him for a couple seconds before the rambling started. "No it's not like that Shiro! I like you I really do. I mean who couldn't? Except for your temper you are an amazingly caring person and I really like you. But with the dream I don't know if I like you just because of the dream or if it's my own feelings and then there's the whole thing about my insecurity of there still being a possibility that you're going to hate me eventually and never want to see me again. I just don't know if my feelings are dream induced or real."

Shiro listened to Ichigo's sentimental ramble but only heard a small section out of the whole thing. "So this is all just because of a dream?" he asked the red head flatly.

Ichigo groaned in frustration at his boyfriend's stupidity. "I can't believe that's all you got out of that! You're thinking like a stupid guy, only hearing what you don't want to hear!" he yelled at the albino.

"Well you are a guy maybe you should start thinking like one instead!" Shiro shot back.

"In case you haven't noticed we are in a relationship so someone has to think like a girl!" Ichigo roared his temper spiking.

"Well then if you like thinking like a girl so much maybe you should go out and find one!" the albino roared back.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the albino, "I thought I already had one." he retorted.

After that Shiro snapped he couldn't believe that Ichigo went that far and he advanced on the smaller teen fist raised and ready to strike out. He had Ichigo backed up against a wall shielding his face from the blow he was expecting to connect with his face. Seeing the berry like that made Shiro realize what he was about to do. Lowering his fist Shiro backed away from his boyfriend who was cowering against the wall. "I… I'm sorry Ichi. I didn't… I don't know why I did that." The albino tried apologizing and ran out of the house ashamed of himself for even thinking of hurting his berry.

"Shiro wait!" Ichigo shouted chasing after him. He got out of the house just as Shiro was about to run out into the road and he saw a pair of head lights coming down the road. "Shiro stop!" Ichigo yelled at his boyfriend hoping to get his attention.

But Shiro didn't stop, he ran right out into the road. The headlights of the on-coming car hit him and he froze unable to move. The car tried stopping to avoid hitting him but crashed into him. Ichigo heard the thud of flesh hitting the metal of the car and crunching of bones and then the sound of something rolling on the pavement. The red head ran through the door and into the kitchen, "Yuzu! Call 911 Shiro just got hit by a car!" He stayed in the house just long enough to see his sister dial the numbers on the phone then he ran outside to his boyfriend. Kneeling on the ground next to his boyfriends pale form he smoothed blood stained white hair out of his face. "Shiro, Yuzu called 911 they should be here soon."

Shiro chuckled to the best of his ability, "Well this is a bit of a setback."

Tears started to well in Ichigo's eyes, "What are you talking about."

"You'll figure it out when I have full mobility of my body again." Shiro told him with his same old toothy grin.

The tears in Ichigo's eyes spilled over when he heard the sirens heading their way, "You're a jerk you know that"

The albino lifted his good arm and used his hand to cup the berry's cheek, "I know but that's why you love me." He joked with the crying red head.

After that the paramedics pulled up and wheeled the stretcher over to the fallen albino. The two males gently lifted the broken boy off the road and onto the stretcher. They wheeled the boy to the ambulance and Ichigo followed getting into the ambulance with his boyfriend. The berry griped his boyfriend's hand, his tears flowing freely now, "I do love you, you know that right?" He partially told and asked the albino, the red head's tear streaked face and the feel of a tanned hand on his pale one being the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Shiro: You had me get hit by a car? O.O

Ichi: How could you have a car hit him?

Seiya: *shrinks away from Ichi and Shiro with tears in her eyes*

Grimm: *pulls Seiya into a hug and strokes her hair as she cries* You guys did have to be so mean to her! You scared the living daylights out of her!

ShiroIchi: What!

Shiro: She hit me with a car!

Ichi: Ya and she had Shiro almost hit me too!

Grimm: *still holding Seiya* Did you ever think it was for a good cause, like to make you realize your feelings for Shiro sooner and for suspense.

Seiya: *sniffles* Ya I was just trying to help you guys with your relationship you didn't have to yell at me. *hugs Grimm tighter*

Grimm: *glares at Shiro and Ichi while stroking Seiya's hair* Apologize now

Ichi: But don't you think Shiro getting hit with a car was a little much?

Shiro: Seriously!

Seiya: I figured that if something happened to you Shiro Ichi would figure out that he actually loves you faster than if things stayed the way they were. I'm sorry.

Grimm: Apologize

ShiroIchi: We're sorry Seiya *Shiro and Ichi hug Seiya*

Seiya: I'm sorry

Shiro: *pats her head* It's ok

Seiya: *nods her head* Ok

Grimm: Now for the phrase: Please review and feel free to yell at Shiro and Ichi for being mean to Seiya if you'd like


End file.
